blitzballfandomcom-20200213-history
Gil
Gil is the currency of all Final Fantasy games. On this wiki, gil is used for contracting players and signing them for certain number of games. Gil is metric-style, and so you will never use a single Gil. You must use at least 10 Gil at a time. A team's Budget is a measure of the amount of Gil they have. Budget decreases as they pay player Salaries and pay certain fees. How to Make Gil There are several ways of making Gil for your team. Get A Sponsor You can request a sponsor from the list here. Sponsors take your team's skill into account. The Blitzball Association won't sponsor a lowly, backwater team would it? Endorse Something Your League can provide you with Endorsement Opportunities that, if you are popular enough, can make you a large amount of Gil. By "Endorse" we mean put your team's name on an item that is being sold on the market. For instance, the Zanarkand Abes endorse Zanarkand Blitzballs and make 10,000 Gil because enough people buy the product. When you endorse a product, you can invest in it and make yourself more money but be careful-you may lose Gil if your product doesn't sell. Win a League Match You receive 200 Gil for winning a League Match during a Season or Championship game. Championships have prizes in the frm of Gil as well. Rank in the Top 3 Places in a Tournament Tournaments can make you up to 10,000 Gil if you make 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place. How to Spend Gil Spending Gil is really easy. You need to be careful and manage your Budget or you may find yourself with no money. Invest in a Product If you invest in a product you have endorsed, you lose money until the endorsement pays off. If the endorsement doesn't pay off, then you're out of luck. Be careful with endorsements. There are phony products designed to drain you of your Gil. Pay Outsourcing Fees Outsourcing fees are paid to your League if you play in a Tournament that is not under their control. Fees vary from League to League. Contract a Player When you contract a player for a certain amount of games, their salary is immediately paid. YOU NEVER GET IT BACK. Keep this in mind before you endorse a player for 200 games and pay them 2 Million Gil only to trade them after ten games. That is a surefire way to break your Budget. Manage your Gil. Owner Sponsoring and League Investing You can use your Net Worth in one of two ways: You can sponsor another team or you can sponsor your own with your money. To sponsor another team, you must list yourself as a sponsor. It is possible to sponsor more than one team. If you have enough money, you can sponsor Leagues as well, which allows you to become an Investor. As an Investor, you can own more than one team. An Investor can own one team per League. Investor-owned teams cannot play each other and have to participate in separate tournaments. Category:Gameplay